Warriors Robinstar's Revenge
by MonoMelon
Summary: Hawkpaw has died and was reincarnated into Robinkit. Robinkit keeps getting visions of her old memories and realizes that she needs to get her revenge on Thunderclan. Join Robinkit as she grows, but will she be able to get her revenge?
1. Chapter 1

ThunderClan

Leader Bramblestar

deputy Squirrelflight apprentice Oakpaw

medicine cat Jayfeather

Warriors

Spiderleg

Lilyheart apprentice Darkpaw

Brightheart

Cloudtail

Bearclaw apprentice Talonpaw

Beefur

Dovewing

Hazeltail

Lionblaze

Snakeeye apprentice Fernpaw

Briarlight

Cinderheart

Tigertail

Blackfang

Lionpelt apprentice Mousepaw

Apprentices

Mousepaw

Darkpaw

Fernpaw

Oakpaw

Talonpaw

Queens

Daisy expecting

Squirrelflight mother to Firekit, Bluekit and Greykit

Owlfur mother to Crowkit, Goosekit, Duckkit, Ravenkit, Eaglekit, and Hawkkit

Vinetail mother to Hollykit and Dovekit

elders

Greystripe

Sandstorm

 **That's Thunderclan I'm not going add the other clans on, but if you want me to add cats or change them tell me and i'll probably do it. I'll post the actual first chapter later because I want to see what you guys think of this clan.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Owlfur look at all of them," Thunderheart meowed. I looked at the six of them and panted happily. "What should we call them?" he asked. I shook my head in frustration, for they all looked alike. "How bout we name them from oldest to youngest?" he mewed. I nodded in agreement because I didn't know how to name the rest of them._

 _"Crowkit for the small black one," I meowed quietly. "Goosekit and Duckkit for the next two," I mewed. My mate smiled widely at me I've never seen him so proud before. "You name the others."_

 _"How bout Ravenkit and Eaglekit?" he asked, in which I nodded happily. We sat in silence for a few moments before Thunderheart decided to break the silence. "What about our only daughter?" He asked. I sighed and looked at her in disgust. She couldn't possibly be my kit at least not with how she looks. She's our youngest kit but she is bigger than all the others, and both me and Thunderheart have short black pelts. While she has very long black and dark grey fur, and those claws I've never seen longer claws on a kit before. I didn't want to name her she doesn't even deserve a proper name. I turned my head away from them and snorted I could feel his gaze pierce me fur. "Well I think Hawkkit is a good name, don't you," he said more as an order than a question. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at him... How could he love that monster._

 _"_ Wake up Hawkkit!" Eaglekit yelled. My eyes snapped open and I felt a large thing holding me to the Earth. "I want to go play the others already left, and I wanted to wait for you," he said calmly. I rolled over knocking him off my back and yawned. I nodded a thanks to him and followed him out of the nursery. I could see the rest of the kits playing by the Warrior's den, so Eaglekit raced to them, while I followed slowly behind.

"So what are we going to play?" Bluekit asked. _So they weren't playing at all then?_ Duckkit started to bounce around swiftly.

"How about we play invasion on the elders?" He asked. They all smiled at each other and started to leave, but I stayed in the back of them all. _I don't want to disturb the Elders. They should get time to rest because they worked so hard._ I didn't realize that I stopped following the other and was standing in the clearing alone, But that didn't bother me at all sometimes I liked being alone. Being alone gives me time to think and enjoy the quietness. Sometimes I don't like playing with the other kits, and sometimes the others make fun of me because I don't get as excited to be an apprentice like them. But my apprentice ceremony is in a moon so it doesn't really matter.

"Why aren't you playing with the other kits?" a voice asked. I jumped up in fright and flew around, but calmed down once I saw it was Oakpaw. I sighed in relief.

"I don't want to disturb the Elders, so I left but they are all seeming to have a good time without me anyway," I replied. I looked into his ocean blue eyes and watched as they filled up with curiosity. I decided to change the subject and asked, "Isn't your Warrior ceremony tonight?" He instantly beamed at me.

"Yeah tonight me and my brother Talonpaw will be warriors. and wont Firekit, Bluekit, and Greykit be apprentices tonight as well?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Well that'll be some more room in the nursery more quietness for you," he laughed. Then he looked serious once again. "Hey can you tell me what it's like to share a nest with all you brothers and Owlfur?" He meowed. I tilted my head in confusion. _What does he mean I don't share a nest with them._

"Oakpaw I don't share a nest with them, Owlfur said that I had to sleep by myself," I mewed. His mouth dropped and he looked at me in shock. I didn't understand why he was shocked at this news. "Whats wrong Oakpaw?" I asked. He gulped and looked at me with pity.

"Well Hawkkit... you shouldn't be sleeping alone until you are an apprentice, and what Owlfur is doing is wrong," He meowed. He went to say more but was interrupted by a yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath high ledge for a clan meeting," Bramblestar yowled. His eyes lit up and he told me to watch him. I followed and sat next to Lionblaze a powerful warrior. "Tonight we come to welcome two new warriors to the clan, Talonpaw and Oakpaw are ready to join the others tonight. Talonpaw, Oakpaw do you promise to be loyal to the warrior code and even give your life for it?" He asked.

"I do," they meowed in agreement.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Talonpaw from this day forward you'll be known as Talonflame in honor of your excellent performance in our battle with Shadowclan. Oakpaw from now on you'll be know as Oakclaw in honor of your hunting skills," Bramblestar meowed.

"Talonflame, Oakclaw, Talonflame, Oakclaw!" The clan cheered. I watched in awe as the new Warriors looked around in amazement.

"Now Thunderclan has three new kits ready to become apprentices. Firekit, Greykit, and Bluekit are ready to become apprentices. Firepaw from now on you'll be known as Firepaw... Tigertail you did an excellent job at mentoring Snakeeye and I hope you'll teach him all he needs. Greypaw your mentor will be Cloudtail, Cloudtail has mentored many cats and will do the same for you. And finally Bluepaw Blackfang will mentor you, Blackfang I taught you well and I expect great things from you," he dismissed.

"Firepaw, Greypaw, Bluepaw!" We cheered. I flinched at loud noise but was happy anyway. I felt Lionblaze shift around to sit besides me.

"Just think Hawkkit in a moon that'll be you," he meowed. I looked at him with a board expression. _Him and Oakclaw are acting weird. He says its wrong for me to not sleep alone, but the other queens never said anything about it._ I dismissed the thought from my mind they were wrong my mother loves me... right?

 **Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I didn't know what I was going to write for this chapter. I re did this many times because I'm not the best at starting off stories. But anyways I hope you enjoyed reading my story, and if you like it (or don't) review it so I can fix my story, for I'm not the best writer and I want to improve for you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

I shivered in my sleep from the cold leaf bare. It was snowing out none of us were prepared for it. This wasn't the first time I woke up from the cold, and when I tried to back to the nest with Owlfur and my brothers she kicks me out. I curled up into a ball and tried to go back to sleep, but I found that I was unable to go to seep. Suddenly a yelp made me jump high in the air, so when I turned t see the source I saw Vinetail panting. _Should I go to see what's wrong?_ Getting a burst of courage I slowly got up and cautiously went over to her.

"Vinetail... are you alright?" I asked. She seemed to be in a lot of pain, and when she heard me she whipped her head around in shock. It seemed as if she didn't know what to say.

"Oh Hawkkit... yes I'm fine young one," she gasped. I didn't believe her at all. "...Hawkkit do you think you can do something for me?" she panted. I nodded my head. "I need you to run to Jayfeather's den and tell him i'm kitting," she rasped. I gasped, of coarse i'll go jet Jayfeather. With one final nod I bolted to the front of the nursery ready to run through the snow.

A gust of wind forced me to stop running, so I looked around the camp for some cat to help. But no one was outside everyone was probably asleep. I started to wheeze, for the cold wind was making it hard to breath. I started to debate going back, but when I heard Vinetail give a yowl of pain I knew I had to keep going. I couldn't run anymore and I hobbled all the way to the medicine cat den. I pushed myself inside and found Jayfeather asleep in the back of the den.

"Jayfeather," I wheezed. He didn't move, so I clawed him... which made him yelp and jump up. He glared at me and went to scold me, but I beat him to it. "Vine... Vinetail is kitting," I coughed. I had to sit down because I was too tired to stand, and when he heard my words he ran out of the den. I didn't bother to follow him, for I don't think I could make it, So I lied down in his nest (which was still warm) and decided to fall asleep.

I woke up in a field of stars and stood up not knowing where I was. _Didn't I fall asleep in Jayfeather's den? Where am I anyway, was I moved to a new place?_ I didn't know what to do, so I kinda just lied there. I could smell cat approaching me I looked up and saw a figure walk towards me. A large black cat who looked like Owlfur sat down in front of me.

"Hello little one, I am Thunderheart your father," he said. I was too shocked to speak to him. "I didn't think you'd remember me Hawkkit," he purred. _But my father is dead... does that mean the I died?_ He chuckled. "My young daughter you are not dead, but I have an important message for you only," he meowed. I stood up wanting to hear this message. "Four will die in order for new peace, and the one you trust will betray you and peace may be lost again," he meowed. I didn't know what he was talking about, so when I went to ask him I saw that he was fading away.

"No wait please!" I yowled. I just met my father and now he was leaving me. Tears started to could my vision as I started to wake up. My eyes snapped open to see the herb wall still standing there. I sat up and found that I was no longer wheezing, but it was still cold out. I heard someone shifting behind me and I turned to see Vinetail. I was glad that she was okay but what happened to her kits?

"I'm glad that you're awake Hawkkit," she said softly. "You had me worried Jayfeather said that you could have frozen to death," she meowed. She licked my head and nuzzled me. "You saved my kits, young one," she mewed. She made me turn to my left and I saw a little bundle in a nest close to mine. "He almost died but Jayfeather just saved him... and I named him after you in your honor," She meowed. My jaw dropped to the ground. _Why would she name her kit after me? Mother said I was useless and unwanted, so will thus kit be bullied too?_ "And Hawkkit when we go back to the nursery you'll be sleeping in my nest," She said. She... why is she doing this for me? I felt tears run down my face in happiness.

Tomorrow I will be an apprentice along with my brothers, and that night was almost forgotten. Owlfur and Vinetail fought many times, and Owlfur often said I was a traitor. I wasn't used to the kind way Vinetail treated me, and my (new) sisters and brother: Hawkkit, Sunkit, Moonkit, and Icekit always asked why I acted funny around them. My other brothers love me and I know that we all know it, but they don't play with me anymore thanks to Owlfur. Vinetail is like my new mother but I still loved Owlfur, but Bearclaw treats me like Owlfur does. Nothing seems to go write with me, but I'm not going to let that bother me.

I woke up and stretched yawning loudly. I haven't slept like that in a long time. I felt my stomach growl, So I went to grab something from the fresh kill pile. But when I saw the pile there was hardly any in the pile. I sighed and decided not to eat any of it. I hope Leaf bare ends soon.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading my story because I enjoy writing it. If you like it or not please review. And HAPPY EASTER!.**


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day me and my brothers become apprentices, and they were very excited to get started. It was sun high by now and they wouldn't shut up about it. We all stayed with each other as one last of day where we could just relax all together. It was almost peaceful around and that gave us time to think and play. We all thought that there might not be enough cats to train us, but we still have high hopes. I tried to sleep through out the day, but my brothers were worried that i'll sleep through our ceremony. And above all that Vinetail has been grooming me nonstop because she didn't know when my ceremony was going to be.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath high ledge for a clan meeting," Bramblestar yowled. My brothers bounder up like lightning and sprinted to high ledge, while I just kept a steady pace. I sat In between Eaglekit and Goosekit ready to receive my mentor. "We have six new kits who are ready to become apprentices of Thunderclan. Crowkit from this day forward until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Crowpaw, Spiderleg you have served your clan and taught many apprentices and I hope you'll pass down all your knowledge to young Crowpaw," he meowed. I watched as Spiderleg touched noses with my brother in anticipation. _I wonder who I'll get... although as long as i'm not a medicine cat it doesn't matter._ "Goosekit, from now you'll be known as Goosepaw, Dovewing You have done good in training Oakclaw, so I know you will do good in training him. Duckpaw from now on until you receive your warrior name Lionblaze will mentor you," he mewed. _Wow everyone got great mentors even Eaglepaw who got Jayfeather. Ravenpaw got Beefur and I'm about to get mine now._ "And finally Hawkkit from now on until you get your warrior name you will be know as-" He did't get to finish his sentence.

"Bramblestar are you sure she deserves to become an apprentice?" my mother hissed. I looked at my mother in shock and sadness. I put my head down in shame unable to look at the rest of the clan, for I was too embarrassed to even look at my brothers. "I mean look at her she hardly looks like a warrior," she growled. I heard a deep growl and I looked up to see Bramblestar growling with his tail lashing.

"Owlfur," he growled. "Hawkpaw is perfectly capable of being an apprentice, and this is your last warning i'm giving you regarding you kit. If you have a problem with it then leave the clan," he hissed. I kept my eyes glued to the ground feeling bad about this. "Now if I may continue, Hawkpaw your mentor will be Talonflame," he meowed. "Talonflame I think you are ready to get your first apprentice I know you will make _**Hawkpaw**_ a true warrior," he dismissed.

"Crowpaw Goosepaw Duckpaw Ravenpaw Eaglepaw Hawkpaw!" the clan roared. For the first time ever I felt a sense of pride take over me. I loved how the clan cheered for us. Soon cats started to leave and I was left with my red furred mentor.

"Hello Hawkpaw it's been a long time sense we talked in an actual conversation," he purred. I nodded in agreement. "For today I think I'll show you the borders in which we share," he meowed. I nodded.

"Yes I agree Talonflame," I meowed. He gave a nod and began to walk with me following close behind. I followed with through out the forest until we came upon a river to a more open area.

"This is the Windclan border Hawkpaw. Windclan is full of swift cats and they like to hunt rabbits," he told me. "Their leader is Onestar and his deputy is a large male cat named Cloudstrike. When you first look at him it doesn't seem like he's a Windclan cat, he seems more like a Shadowclan cat." He had a grimace on his face when he thought of it. "One time I got in a fight with him in a border battle and he gave me the scar on my back," he meowed. I looked in shock at my friend as he got up and walked away.

"Sir, what happened in that battle?" I asked. But he ignored me and kept walking, for it must have been personal. In the distance I could see pine trees along the area. "Talonflame where are we going now?" I asked. He walked faster pushing me slightly before running away laughing.

"To the Shadowclan boarder!" he laughed. I stood in shock before understanding what was happening. I grinned and broke out into a sprint chasing and getting right behind him. I may not like to talk much but playing games like this makes me happy.


	5. Chapter 5

I lied in my nest with sore paws, and I was trying to get a little sleep. All night my brothers wouldn't stop talking about what they did with their mentors. Soon it will be dawn and Talonflame wants to take me hunting, but with everyone talking I hardly got any sleep. My ears perked up at the sound of foot steps and I knew it would be Talonflame, so thinking ahead I got up and stumbled to the entrance.

"Hawkpaw I was just about to wake you," he greeted. I yawned loudly and stretched. "Well follow me and I'll take you for your lesson," he meowed. I nodded and began to follow him, but I stopped when I saw Fernpaw and Darkpaw at a stick saying names.

"Talonflame what are they doing over there?" I asked. He stopped and looked confused before looking at the stick. "In order to be allowed a Warrior of Thunderclan you have to memorize the cats who died in the great battle. That is something i'll teach you about near the end of your apprenticeship," he meowed. _I remember Vinetail telling me about the great battle. A lot of cats died during those days. It's a good thing we are remembering the cats who died to save the clans._ I noticed we had made it to a dense part of the forest thick with brambles.

"Talonflame are they being made Warriors soon?" I asked. If he said I was learning it at the end of my apprenticeship then this might be the end of theirs.

"They have their assessments today, so that's why they were out there. But then again they have dawn patrol, and Darkpaw doesn't enjoy how the Skyclan cats smell," he chuckled. I remember what they smell like but I don't thing they smell bad. To me I smell rain and pine trees.

"Hawkpaw I want you to watch how I crouch, and then I want you to try," he said. He crouched down keeping his belly on the ground and kept his ears flat. He took a few steps showing me what to do, but the snow made his footsteps loud. "Now you try," he ordered. I nodded to him and crouched down. I kept my stomach to the ground like did and flattened my ears, so then I looked to him to see if I did good. "well you are good except lift your tail off the ground a little, yeah like that. ...Well you are pretty big and you have black fur, so prey can see you easily until leaf bare ends. But when you pounce on them your size and claws will probably kill upon impact," he chuckled nervously. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Get down!" he said quickly. I wanted to hiss at him, but then I saw a small black bird on a fallen branch. "I want you to try and catch it, and Hawkpaw think of how that will feed the clan," he meowed. _That's a lot of pressure on me, and I know about the hunger. The kits have been telling me that they were hungry._ I glared at the bird and crouched down once again. I made sure to keep my tail above the ground and began stalking the bird. I was trying to fly but couldn't, for I think it had a broken wind. I could feel my mouth watering and I got ready to pounce. The bird gave one final yowl as I pounced on him and killed him this could feed the clan... a little.

"Well done Hawkpaw," Talonflame mewed. "Lets take that back to camp while it's still warm," he meowed. I picked up the bird and followed him back to camp, but once I reached the fresh kill pile I was shocked to find that this bird would be all that's left. I placed the bird down and walked towards the nursery. I could hear yelling coming from Daisy, so I ran to the den. But she ran out of the den carrying Dovekit.

"She wont wake up! She wont wake up!" she yelled. By now most of the clan gathered in the clearing. "Went to wake her up but she was frozen!" she wailed. I felt bad for poor Dovekit and Daisy as well, this was her last litter of kits and now Hollykit will be an apprentice without her sister. That is also sad because they were supposed to be apprentices in less than a moon. I saw Vinetail pull her away from her dead kit, so that Jayfeather and my brother could prepare her for vigil.

I gave her one final lick goodbye and left heading for my den. Poor Dovekit shouldn't have died she should be an apprentice with Hollykit soon, but I know Starclan took her for a reason although, I don't know what the reason is for. I curled up in my nest and fell asleep quickly unaware of what was going to happen tonight.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my story I hope you liked it. I enjoy reading and writing this story if you like it review tell me how i'm doing and if there's anything you want me to change.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was unaware that in one moment things could go wrong at an odd time. Why did I wake up to the den filled with smoke in leaf bear? In a flash I went to wake the others up, but to my surprise most of them had already left. The only ones here was me and Eaglepaw.

"Eaglepaw," I coughed. "Eaglepaw hurry and wake up!" I yowled. His nest was by the entrance where the smoke was pouring in. He was just barley able to open his eyes, so I grabbed him by the scruff and stood him up. "We need to go now!" I hissed. I ran out of the den in a hurry, but to my horror I saw that the camp was on fire. There were a few cats who ran out of the opening, and seeing that as our only chance I grabbed Eaglepaw and started to run. He kept up right besides me though he was wheezing the entire way.

It's hard how in a flash you have hope... the will even and you have an escape, but in seconds the hope is crushed, and shattered into pieces. Due to the fire a flaming branch fell in front of the camp entrance. _W we are trapped now. They didn't even tell us that the camp was on fire! They just left!_ I dug my claws deep into the Earth and growled. _How do I get Eaglepaw out now?_ I could feel heat growing behind us, so I turned around and saw the raging flames coming for us. There was flames all around us... there was no way out that I could see. I looked into the lit up sky glaring at the Starclan cats. How could they let this happen?

"Eaglepaw," I wheezed. "I'm sorry it has to end this way," I rasped. He didn't answer me. "E Eaglepaw," I said. I nudged him a few times, but he still wouldn't move. I didn't even see his chest rising or falling. His eyes were open like he was determined to stay awake, but they were dull like the eyes of a mouse in the fresh kill pile. I shook my head and coughed I wouldn't believe it. "Eaglepaw you can't be dead," I mewed. "You have your whole life to live," I cried. I clawed at him trying desperately to wake him up. "You have to live on, to have a mate and beautiful kits like Owlfur," I rasped. I lied besides him resting my head under his letting my tears fall. "Please don't die with me, Eaglepaw," I rasped. I knew he was dead, but for some reason I wanted to have the hope that he was still alive.

My vision started to get blurry as I found it harder to breathe. The fire was getting ever so close to us now, and I could feel the heat burning my fur and whiskers, and oh how I wanted it to just end. I closed my eyes and waited for Starclan to take me away from the pain. I started to feel tired and I wanted to look at my dead brother one last time. "I'm sorry I failed you Eaglepaw," I rasped. "And I'm sorry to all the clans I failed the prophecy," I wheezed. I closed my eyes for one final time and allowed the tired feeling to take over knowing that I would not wake up again.

I woke up again in a starry field the same one as before and stood up. I must have died in that fire, for there was no way I could just be sleeping. I smelt the familiar scent on my father and waited to be scolded for failing the clans. But he didn't he just sat there and smiled at me.

"Welcome to Starclan little one," he meowed. I looked at him sadly, but he seemed to know what I was thinking. "Do not worry little one you didn't fail the clans. It was all meant to be," he said. I tilted my head in confusion. The Prophecy was about Hawkkit, and you dying was supposed to happen... although I didn't think it would be by fire," he meowed. "If you didn't die then Hawkkit wouldn't have something to fight for. He needs to become leader of Thunderclan or all peace will be lost. I had to tell you when you came as a kit, for all of this was going to happen," he meowed. I just stared at him unable to speak from shock. "You my daughter have a different story you need to follow,so it is not your time to join Starclan,"he mewed.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Why me? Why is this happening to me!" I cried. "I don't want to go back to them not to Owlfur. She'll blame me for Eaglepaw's death," I sobbed. He started to purr.

"My only daughter do not worry when you wake up You will follow a new story," he meowed. "You'll remember soon," He meowed as he faded away.

 **Like the twist? So guy's lets get down to business. I'm changing the title yet again to Robinstar's Revenge. I'll have the next chapters in a few hours or less.**


	7. Chapter 7

Leader Mistystar

Deputy Lizardfang

Medicine cat Frostfur apprentice Honeyleaf

Warriors

Fishwhisker

Swantail

Pebbleheart apprentice Mosspaw

Snowfern

Waterclaw

Sunfang

Dogtooth

Deerfoot

Rosedapple apprentice Frogpaw

Rainnose

Cloudeye

Snakepelt

Rabbitwind

Spiderstep

Beaverheart

Badgerstripe

Sagefur

Sadowfesther

Rustpelt

Queens

Fallenrain mother to Springkit and Riverkit

Spottedshadow expecting

Weaslefur mother to Pinekit, Mistkit, and Otterkit

Jaywing expecting

Coralheart mother to Shellkit, Swiftkit, Smokekit, and Featherkit

Skullwhisper mother to Lionkit, Stonekit, Lichenkit, Gravelkt, and Robinkit

apprentices

Honeyleaf

Mosspaw

Frogpaw

Elders

Shinefur

Foxclaw

 **So yeah I decided to put her into Riverclan, I'll put the next actual chapter soon, Oh and how did you feel about Eaglepaw's death?**


	8. Chapter 8

I lied cuddled against my new mother, brothers and sisters. These cats were not my family... I'll admit Skullwhisper is much better than Owlfur, but Owlfur my brothers and Thunderclan were all I could remember about my past life. There were many things I couldn't remember like who I was before Robinkit, or how I died. Riverclan doesn't seem so bad so far, but it still wasn't Thunderclan.

"Wake up Robinkit," my mother meowed. I sighed, for she didn't know I have been awake for a while now. She started to nudge my side. "Wake up so you can get fresh kill first," she meowed. I yawned and stood up leaving without a word.

Ever since I had been reborn I had been distant from the other cats... I also had been receiving nightmares about a fire. I knew that this should be my chance to change like how I wanted to in Thunderclan, but for some reason I didn't change. Well... that would be a lie if there wasn't a few differences in how I act. Now I am more observant, but how I look hasn't changed much the only differences is how my fur is short and blue. I do however, talk more than before, but now I have a short temper, and I always feel a... rage inside me.

I saw a small fish in the pile and took it I grimaced while eating it, for I never got used to eating fish. I guess the only downside to all this is having to relive my kit years. I heard two warriors talking over by the elders den, so I decided to see what it was.

"Did you hear that Thunderclan just lost most of their camp to a fire?" one asked. the other warrior nodded his head.

"Yeah I did, it was so bad that they didn't even go to the gathering yesterday," he meowed. "When I was on border patrol one of their younger warriors, Talonflame said they lost many cats. He even lost his apprentice, and he's been depressed because of it," he mowed. _Thunderclan had lost their camp to a fire? But it's Leaf bare._ "Yeah they also lost their deputy, two warriors, three kits, and two apprentices. Now their camp is destroyed, and I think it's going to snow soon," he meowed. _Who were the cats who died, and could I be one of them?_ "Talonflame said that Vinetail wouldn't stop grieving over the death of one of the apprentices, but he wouldn't tell me her name all he said was wait until the next gathering," he said.

"That's got to be awful. I don't know how I would take our camp being destroyed, and poor Bramblestar loosing his mate," the first cat sighed.

"Oh but one of the apprentices I think it was Ravenpaw said that he lost one of his brothers and his only sister in the fire. He said once the fire died down, and when the went to look for survivors... they found two bodies tangled together. He said that they were so burnt they almost couldn't tell who the cats were," he meowed.

I backed away unable to listen anymore about what happened to my former clan. Loosing my appetite I put the fish back into the fresh kill pile, and headed back to the nursery.

"Oh Robinkit are you alright dear?" she asked. "You've been out there for a while, and I was getting worried I almost went looking for you," she meowed. I only nodded unable to talk from what I've heard. _I had to have been one of those cats who died in the fire, but which cat was I? I might find out at the next gathering, for I'll be an apprentice by then._

 **Sorry for taking so long to update, but I have been getting lazy, and I have been getting a lot of school work. But I managed to write this chapter, and sorry if it's not the best chapter in the world, but to be honest I didn't know how I was going to writ this chapter. But anyway thank you for taking the time to read my story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	9. Chapter 9

We've been having better times since it stopped snowing, but not everything is better. Shadowclan has been crossing the border, and Fishwhisker's patrol got into a nasty fight with them... we almost lost Swantail in the battle, and because of this Skullwhisper and the other queens have been over coddling us. They're afraid that Shadowclan will invade our camp due to their attacks. The gathering is in less than a moon and Mistystar is ready to give a fierce warning to Shadowclan.

And so here I sat, in my nest with my brothers and sisters and mom doing absolutely nothing. Although, Mom says this is our last time for family bonding since we'll be apprentices soon. I was ignoring them for a while though until my sister, Lichenkit, asked me to listen to Mom's story.

"Did you kits know we had a fierce battle with Shadowclan once Rowanstar died?" she asked. Coarse we didn't know, so we all shook our heads, in which she smirked. "Yeah once Rowanstar died from green-cough his deputy Rocktooth had to become leader. Once he became Rockstar he decided he wanted more territory, so in our weak state they began to attack us," she meowed, and this caught my attention.

"What do you mean in our _weak_ state!" I demanded. She rolled her eyes at my statement.

"It like now was leaf bare," she meowed. "The river froze over, so we couldn't catch any fish, and prey was very low. We lost a lot of warriors, and we fell victim to hunger. Rockstar saw this as an opportunity, and he attacked us without mercy," she meowed. My eyes widened in curiosity. "That night was the night I became a Warrior... it was also the night I fell for your father," she meowed. I rolled my eyes and turned around almost causing me to tune out of the story. I didn't really want to hear about my father since I didn't know him, I only wanted to hear about the battle with Shadowclan. "I almost got kicked out of the clan after they found out," she whispered. I swiftly turned back around in wonder... what was she talking about?

"Have you ever wondered why I haven't coddled you as much as the other queens? Or why the other queens keep to themselves, and what about the rest of the clan who tolerates you?" she asked. Some of us gasped while I looked on in shock. _Please don't tell me this is what I think it is?_ "After I became a warrior I grew a stronger independence than the other apprentices. I decided to get stronger, and it's something I plan to teach you kits as well," she meowed. "He saw my potential... he said I was the only good Riverclan cat. After each gathering we would talk, and he told me he would train me, so every other night I would meet him on the border and be trained," she meowed.

"Wait... you were trained by a Shadowclan cat? You broke the Warrior code!" Gravelkit yowled. I sighed in annoyance. _It would have been obvious Gravelkit._

"Yes, we both did," she meowed. "I started to be noticed by my clan mates after a while, but they were easily fooled. Until I found out that I was going to have kits," she sighed. "I never told anyone who the father was, so only he knew about it. I wouldn't join Shadowclan, for I was loyal to Riverclan. Although he was sad, he still wanted to meet his kits once they were born, so I... I promised him," she meowed. She looked away sadly.

"Promised him what!" I hissed. _What could she have promised this cat? It couldn't be that bad._ I felt anxiety grip my chest and nothing was stopping it.

"My precious kits... you're not going to live normal lives for a long time," she whispered. My eyes widened in worry and shock... what could this mean? "Mistystar and I talked today about your apprentice ceremony. You'll be apprentices tomorrow, so don't go worrying about anything right now," she mewed. I growled and stood up.

"You didn't answer me!" I yelled. I glared at my mother for a long time before sitting back down. For some reason I got the feeling that she wasn't going to tell us this wasn't fair! First she tells us about our father who's a Shadowclan cat, and then she didn't even tell us who he was!

Tonight was another cold night in Riverclan, but at least it wasn't snowing anymore. I kept falling in and out of sleep due to the nightmares. Each time I would wake up it would feel a if I was burning, but when I told mom she said it was from Fishwhisker and Deerfoot talking abut Thunderclan's fire. It was worrying me deeply. I tried to ignore the feeling, but it got worse each time I fell asleep. It was as if it was a sign... like it was forcing me to see it, but the feeling wasn't the only thing that bothered me.

I could hear two voices talking to me? At least I think they were talking to me. One voice was telling me "it wasn't right," and the other voices was telling me he was so sorry. This was terrifying me, for what did this mean? Who are these cats, and what do they want?

 **I already said this in my 'side story,' so I am not going to say it again. If you want to know why I haven't been uploading go read my other story Eaglepaw's sorrow, so other than that what did you think of this chapter? I tried to keep some mystery for the upcoming chapters, but if you have payed attention through out the story you can probably tell who all three cats were, but if not tell me who you think they are. So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for taking the time to read my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the day we would become apprentices, but for me I knew it was my second time. I don't remember who taught me last time, but I remember being a good hunter. Thought I was still worried by what mom had said, who could my father be? Me and Stonekit tried to think of who it was, but we only knew a few cats. We decided that in the end whoever got to go to the gathering would find clues. It irritated me that she wouldn't tell us, and also the fact that she has a secret too. Judging by her face it was very important.

I grew annoyed with the other kits quickly as they wouldn't stop pestering me about becoming an apprentice. I would ignore them often, but those fools didn't know when to stop. Mom said that I would become a great warrior one day, but the other queens aren't too keen on the idea. They think that I am too mean and distant from the other kits, and that my temper is too short for my own good. After that strange dream last night I have had a burn in my chest... it was like everlasting anger. This makes me want to become the _greatest_ warrior, so that I can beat whatever this is. I know I'll be the greatest warrior there ever was... I will even become a leader if I have to. Maybe if I become an apprentice my weird dreams will unfold. Maybe if I become I'll have a chance to find out what they mean without consequences. Anyway it shouldn't matter, for today I will become an apprentice.

I woke up when the sun touched the sky and felt it burn into my fur. It's light shined down on our camp making it glimmer and shine. I saw many cats snoozing and sharing toungs, and I even saw Mistystar on top of Half peak looking down on her clan. She looked proud sitting on that rock, but she also looked sad like she was carrying a burden.

"Let all cats old enough to swim join beneath Half peak for a clan meeting," she yowled. I immediately walked to Half peak fully knowing that we would be made apprentices tonight. I sat besides my sister, Lichenkit, and waited to be called on. "I am happy to announce that Riverclan will be welcoming five new apprentices. Lionkit, Stonekit, Gravelkit, Lichenkit, and Robinkit have all reached the age of six moons," she meowed with glee. I also heard the clan quietly muttering to each other. "Lionkit step forward. From now on until you have earned your warrior name you will be know as Lionpaw... Swantail you've done a great job in mentoring Waterclaw and Deerfoot, so you will mentor young Lionpaw," she said. I watched quietly as Lionpaw nuzzled Swantail's shoulder.

"Stonekit, step forward. From now on until you have earned your warrior name you'll be know as Stonepaw," she said. "Sagefur, I believe you are ready for your first apprentice, and I hope you'll teach what Rabbitwind taught you very well," she meowed. "Gravelkit, step forward. From now on until you have earned your warrior name you'll be know as Gravelpaw... Snowfern will be your mentor," she meowed. "Lichenkit, step forward," she meowed. I felt my sister shift behind me and slowly walk forward. "Lichenkit until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Lichenpaw... Fishwhisker will be your mentor," she meowed.

I sat up straight and waited in wounder for her to call my name. It felt oddly calming like I had done this before, but I also felt a small sense of anxiety build in my chest. "Robinkit step forward," she meowed. I stood up and walked over to Half peak. I sat in silence and waited for her to continue. "From now on until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Robinpaw. Shadowfeather, I have done a great job mentoring you and you in return have done a good job in mentoring Fishwhisker and Skullwhisper, so I know you will be a excellent choice," she meowed. _Wait why would Mistystar pick her to mentor me? The mentor who trained mom... I don't understand why this is a thing._

"Lionpaw Stonepaw Gravelpaw Lichenpaw Robinpaw!" the clan cheered, although some was quieter than others. I walked over to my new mentor and nuzzled her. Something was definitely going on that we don't know about. First it was the story about Shadowclan, and then it was about my mentor. What is going on?

 **Hey I know that this is a very short chapter, but I had a few computer problems (which I fixed by the way,) and I felt bed for not being able to update at all, so I typed this during Math on one of the computers, so it might be rushed. But I promise that the next chapter will be much longer that this... thing. But thank you for reading it anyway.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! this is just an update from me to let you know whats going to happen with this story. I'm not dead, so I will update this soon don't worry. I am not a new person writing this I am still MelonFriends, but I also have used MelonFriends for everything. I want to change it to MonoMelon because it will represent my new changes in Fanfiction.

So I will say this once again. I am not quitting and giving up on this story I will update this and my other ones too. I already have about 1000 words for the next chapter, but I have a lot more to go, and since I feel bad for not giving a real update I will give you a... sneak peak?

 **"Thunderclan is not doing well," Bramblestar growled. Every cat looked up at the tired leader. "The fire has destroyed much of our territory, and kill many cats," he hissed. He looked around at the clan, but he mostly glared at Shadowclan. But then the leader of Shadowclan stood forward with a menacing hiss.**

 **"Bramblestar," he growled. "I don't know what you thing we did, but Shadowclan had nothing to do with the fire," he reasoned with the lost leader. Bramblestar gave a huff and jumped off the rock.**

 **"Oh," he growled. "Id'e watch what you say Rockstar," he hissed. We all sat in silence as Thunderclan strode out and away from the gathering. Rockstar huffed and shook his head slowly, and with one final look at us he and his clan left.**


	12. Chapter 12

The first few days of training were boring, for all we did was gather moss, and go around the territory. I knew training would get better in time, but right now I wasn't really into training. Shadowfeather is a good mentor; she knows what she is doing in mentoring me, and I respect her for it. My siblings are doing more than me (they tell me all the time,) but I'm happy with doing things slow. Shadowfeather has also been teaching me about respect, for there was a gathering tonight, and she said me and my siblings were going. Skullwhisper, however, wasn't going to go, and she was very upset because of it. Though I think it's because our father could be attending the gathering, and I think she doesn't want us to know.

I would be a fool if I said I didn't feel uneasy. Being around the other four clans with the chance of our father being there was worrying. Skullwhisper still won't tell who he is, in fact she said we have to find out on our own. It was very bothersome. I wonder what she thinks of us, so does she expect us to be stupid? I could feel myself getting angry at the thought of her and her lies, but I knew it would be for the best if I let it go until the gathering.

My dreams have been getting more clear since the last one... I think. I have been remembering more names like: Vinetail... I think she took care of me, and Oakclaw, but I don't know what he was to me. I also remember the loneliness I had felt in my previous life, and the feeling of anger and guilt. I'll admit that I don't have too many friends (since the mean queens wouldn't let me near the kits,) but I wasn't lonely by far. ...I think the anger I felt was when I died? I was one of those apprentices who died in that fire, so I think I felt angry at the clan. If anyone could see the things I dream they could tell that I wasn't treated right, so maybe I was angry at Thunderclan. I wouldn't know if that was the case, for it was too soon to tell, but I think I'll stick with that idea.

I yawned quietly and stood up. Shadowfeather had given me the day off, for she wanted me to rest for the gathering tonight... although, I think she just doesn't want to train me today. She's a great mentor, but she is one of the older cats here, and she has a strict but laid-back personality. She has been getting sick recently, and due to her age and sickness I think I might be her last apprentice.

I walked out of the den into the warm sun and sighed. Leaf bare was ending soon, and I couldn't wait for it to end. Many cats were outside today sitting in the sun and sharing toungs. I saw my brother Stonepaw sitting alone, so I went and sat beside him.

"Hello Stonepaw," I meowed. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up," he teased. I rolled my eyes at him, and gave him an affectionate lick. "Are you ready for the gathering tonight?" he asked. I gave a hesitant nod. "What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him as he tilted his grey head.

"I think I know why mom is so mad about not being able to go to the gathering," I said. He sat up straight waiting for me to continue. "I think it's because our father might be going to the gathering," I meowed. It went silent for a moment before he decided to speak.

"I believe you Robinpaw," he meowed. "After that speech she gave us about him... I think he will be there," he meowed. I gave him a nod, and we sat back down.

We didn't do much for a while, for we didn't know it would be so boring with no training. all we did was watch the kits play with each other, and watch the hunting patrol come back with two small mice. It was sun high when I first came over, and it has probably been about an hour since then. I don't know about Stonepaw, but I know the hunting crouch. Since the river has been frozen over we had to start hunting mice and squirrels, and besides I like hunting them better than fish anyway.

"Stonepaw, I'm going to go try hunting, do you want to come?" I asked. He shook his head and stood up.

"No thanks Robinpaw," he meowed. "I'm going to go back to my nest and try to sleep," he meowed. I gave a short nod to him, and watched him go into the den. I had hoped he would come with me, but I guess going alone would be fine.

I walked out of the camp and into the snowy territory. _Around Shadowclan might be a good place to hunt. A rabbit would be too hard to catch in the snow, but I think there might be more mice by the Shadowclan border._ I started walking to the border silently. I kept a close eye on my surroundings looking for prey that might be near by. I could smell the border close by, so I walked along the border line looking for prey. I wasn't finding anything at all much to my disappointment.

"It's odd seeing a single cat doing a border patrol," a male voice said. I jumped and looked in the direction of the voice. I was shocked to see three Shadowclan cats heading in my direction. I forced myself to calm down, for they didn't seem to want to cause harm.

"That's because I'm not a border patrol," I said. That comment seemed to make the other cats mad, but the one in the middle laughed. I tilted my head in confusion. "I thought there might be more of a chance in finding prey here, but it seems I was wrong," I meowed.

"Well has the river become unfrozen yet?" he asked. I didn't know if I should answer or not, but there was a gathering tonight, so I didn't want to seem rude. I shook my head as no. "Well then take this then," he said. he placed the mouse he was carrying in front of me. The other cats looked angry but stayed silent. Why would a Shadowclan cat give a Riverclan apprentice fresh kill? Seeing my hesitation he spoke up. "Oh, my name's Rockstar," he meowed. "Please take this as a offering, but tell your clan you caught it," he meowed. My eyes were wide with suspicion, but I slowly picked up the still warm mouse. He gave a nod and a smile, and took his clan mates away. _What was that about? Why did the Shadowclan leader give me fresh kill? It was like he knew me from somewhere._ I pushed those thoughts from my head and walked back to camp. There must be a reason he gave that mouse to me.

Then clan had been happy about my "catch" earlier, but now it was time for the gathering. I kept thinking about Rockstar the whole way there, but I stopped once I smelt many different smells. There were many cats looking at us in annoyance.

"It's about time they got here," one cat snapped. I felt my pelt burn with embarrassment, for I didn't know we were late. We walked in and sat with the rest of our clan. I didn't think we would be able to talk to the other clans since we were late. I sat besides Stonepaw and Gravelpaw, and waited for the gathering to start. With a yowl Mistystar started the gathering.

"Since the snow has been melting we have been able to catch enough prey to feed the clan, but the river still hasn't melted yet," she meowed. "Riverclan has also added five new apprentices: Stonepaw, Gravelpaw, Lionpaw, Lichenpaw, and Robinpaw have become proud apprentices of Riverclan," she meowed. I sat up as the other cats chanted our names. Mistystar stepped back, and Onestar stepped forward.

"Most of the snow has melted in our territory, and prey has been becoming more easy to find. One of our queens had two kits named Frostkit and Sweetkit,"he meowed. I think that was all he had to say, for he backed down quickly. Rockstar was next, and he looked down at me before he started.

"Shadowclan has been doing well. All of the snow has melted, and Foxpaw and Badgerpaw have become Foxbreeze and Badgernose," he said. "We also have two new apprentices Frogpaw and Yellowpaw," he meowed. He looked happy and cheerful, but from what mom told us he was merciless.

A big brown cat stepped forward, and I recognized him as Bramblestar. Only he looked lost and angry, and when he looked us over he glared at all the cats. I'm guessing it's from the fire they had... I heard that he lost his mate who was the deputy.

"Thunderclan is not doing well," Bramblestar growled. Every cat looked up at the tired leader. "The fire has destroyed much of our territory, and kill many cats," he hissed. He looked around at the clan, but he mostly glared at Shadowclan. But then the leader of Shadowclan stood forward with a menacing hiss.

"Bramblestar," he growled. "I don't know what you thing we did, but Shadowclan had nothing to do with the fire," he reasoned with the lost leader. Bramblestar gave a huff and jumped off the rock.

"Oh," he growled. "Id'e watch what you say Rockstar," he hissed. We all sat in silence as Thunderclan strode out and away from the gathering. Rockstar huffed and shook his head slowly, and with one final look at us he and his clan left.

Not a cat said a word after they left, in fact once it was time for us to leave we left silently. When I looked at Bramblestar I for some reason felt no pity for him all I felt was anger, so my dream from before must have meant I was angry at Thunderclan. ...And about Rockstar... I don't know what to think of him I'll ask Skullwhisper once we get home, but this time I'm getting an answer out of her.

Once we got back to camp we all went to our dens to sleep, but I saw Skull whisper sitting in front of the apprentice's den. I felt my siblings stand besides me as we walked over to her. She looked heartbroken and lost, but I didn't care. She looked at the ground once we finally got over to her.

"...My kits," she whispered. "There is something I must tell you," she meowed quietly. I narrowed my eyes at her and huffed, for she should have told us in the begging.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N- Hey I'm going to post two chapters again today because I might not get a chance to update within the next two weeks. School gets out on the seventeenth, so during the summer I should post a lot more chapters in a timely manner. In the next week I have to get ready for finals, so I might be able to slide in a chapter.**

It was silent after she said that. When she looked up at us she had regret written in her eyes, but I didn't care what she felt. It might seem cruel to be acting like this, but she should have told us from the start. I wanted her to tell us, but then again I also didn't. "I... I assume you know who he is," she meowed.

"We have a guess," I said. _Only I don't know if it is him. It could be any Shadowclan cat, but what about Rockstar and those two other cats at the border? She never said we met him, so even at the gathering he might not have been there._

She gave a sigh of sorrow. "When I first got pregnant with you kits... your father wanted me to join his clan," she meowed.

"But you obviously didn't," Lichenpaw meowed. "That couldn't have sat well with him at all," she meowed. The others nodded in agreement. I gave a single nod, for she was right whoever our father is would have been mad. Mom nodded her head.

"You're right," she meowed. "He didn't," she whispered. "I told him I was loyal to Riverclan even though we broke the warrior code," she meowed. While she did break the code I would be lying if I said I wasn't proud of her. "While that made him made he was happy I was a loyal cat,... but then he grew depressed," she meowed. "He knew he wasn't going to be able to raise our kits, so once you were born I was lucky enough to get a chance to sneak you out," she meowed.

"So then we did get to meet him," Gravelpaw said. I... was shocked. The way she described him in her stories made us think we never met him. "Then why don't we remember him!" he snapped. I gave him a bland look.

"We were too young to remember him," I said. I looked back at Skullwhisper. "That means it would have been a day at least after we were born," I said in which she nodded.

"He was glad he got to meet you kits at least once. The last time I ever met with your father was when we made the deal," she meowed. "He said Riverclan has been crossing the border, and I didn't lie about it. A few of the younger warriors were crossing the borders then lying to Mistystar about it, so your father told me something... chilling," she meowed. "He said that Shadowclan was going to attack Riverclan, and he wanted to warn me about it, so I... I made a deal with him," she cried.

"What kind of deal?" Lionpaw asked. I felt my fur start to rise with anger. Just what kind of deal is this?

"He told me that he always wanted a mate and kits, and I knew I was taking it away from him," she sobbed. "He w wanted to have kits he could be proud of, so I told him if he didn't attack Riverclan I would give him his chance," she cried. I suddenly felt lost. _She gave us away didn't she? Abandoned by two mothers... why is this happening?_ I felt my ears droop, and I back away slightly. "I said if he didn't send Shadowclan to attack... t then he could have three of you," She wailed.

"So Robinpaw you were right,"Stonepaw said. "Rockstar is our father," he said. I didn't hear him, nor did I care at the moment. I felt a growl leave my throat, and I stood up and let out a hiss.

"You were going to make us choose between who stays and goes!" I hiss. I said this loudly, and I knew the rest of our clan could hear us. "Didn't you think about how we felt, or how we will fell once we were in separate clans, or how about when we have to go into battle with one another!" I hissed. With every word I said it looked like I was breaking her. "Tell me this what would happen if we don't agree to this?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"He will take Shadowclan and attack without mercy," she said. My tail was lashing wildly while I hissed in anger. I wasn't going to talk to her again, so I turned around and walked to the apprentice's den.

"Don't bother with her guys," I spat. "As much as I hate her we will have to decide on who stayed and who goes," I hissed. I heard the footsteps of them come along with me, and I could hear the wails of our mother behind us. I walked to my nest in the back and tried to sleep.

I didn't know what to feel anymore. All I feel is my heard shattering, but why is it shattering? I guess it's because of the loss of both my mothers. Well I guess this is why Rockstar gave me the fresh kill earlier, but I wish he could have told me. All I know is me and the others are going to have a ball talking about this tomorrow. I closed my eyes and tried to let sleep take over.

I groggily opened my eyes noticing that I was in a strange place. It was another dream about the fire only this time it was like I was watching a memory or something. I saw two cats struggling in a fire, but it looked like one of them was already dead. I felt a presence next to me, and I saw a cat with stars in his pelt. He looked like the dead cat in the fire.

"Um... I don't know if you remember me," he said. I snorted and shook my head. "I... this is us down there, but I think you already know that part," he chuckled nervously.

"This is the fire of Thunderclan, and I know that two apprenticed died I was one of them," I said calmly. He nodded.

"Well... my names Eaglepaw," he said. "I was one of your brothers in your previous life," he meowed. I stared at him and sighed.

"Though I didn't remember your name I know that you're my old brother," I said. I watched the black cat collapse, and I saw her hide her head under her brother. "Tell me something I don't know!" I snapped. I turned back to him and noticed his ears droop.

"I looked for you once I died," he said. "I met my other clan mates who died, but you never showed up, but then I found you here in Riverclan," he mewed. "I heard what you said when you died, but do you remember?" he asked. _I said something... what did I say?_ I looked at him expectantly. "You want revenge on Thunderclan for killing us," he said. "I want it to, and trust me I know it's weird for a medicine cat to say that. I left Starclan for a while, for I wanted to stay with you... to remind you of your promise," he said. _So this is why I had such a hatred for Thunderclan._

"Don't worry," I said coldly. "I'll get my revenge," I said. I felt him sigh in relief. "Hey Eaglepaw?" I asked. "Can you tell me why my second life is so messed up?" I asked. "Or at least tell me why I'm on this path?" I asked.

"Hawk- I I mean Robinpaw," he stuttered. "All I can tell you is this is all meant to be," he said. "Though your mother Skullwhisper... I don't like her," He grumbled. I chuckled coldly.

"That makes two of us," I spat. I guess this is nice being able to talk with my brother, but I knew it would end soon and I would have to be stuck in my other body. "One last thing Eaglepaw," I said. "Do you know who's going to Shadowclan?" I asked. I looked back to him seeing him fading away. I could make out a nod before he was completely gone. I could feel my self about to wake up as well, but I really don't want to.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked the seep away. I felt my nest under me, and I knew I wasn't in a dream anymore. At least I know what I need to look forward to in the future now I have something to fight for, but the only problem is that I have my older siblings to look out for. In an instant I knew at least which two of us would be going to Shadowclan.

Riverclan doesn't share a border with Thunderclan, so revenge would be hard for me to accomplish. I never felt any loyalty to Riverclan in the first place, in fact the only thing I enjoy about it is swimming. I knew if I was going Stonepaw would come with me, for I was his favorite (even though he will never admit it.) What I don't know is who else would come with me. Lichenpaw won't go I know that much, but I will miss her once I am in Shadowclan. It's either Lionpaw or Gravelpaw, but I know how painful it will be for them to choose.

It was still early, so we won't have to worry about training until later. I nudged their shoulder until they woke up, and I made sure they kept their mouth shut.

"Meet me behind the elder's den," I whispered to them. Once I was sure they all were going to come I diapered from the den.


	14. Chapter 14

The five of us sat quietly behind the elder's den, for none of knew what to say. We knew that three of us were going to leave the clan, but we didn't want to be taken from each other. I sighed knowing that I would have to tell them that I was leaving.

"I'm going to Shadowclan," I said. They didn't look shocked, but they were sad that I was going to leave.

"We thought you would," Lionpaw said. "With how you... with how you act here we had no doubt you would leave," he meowed. I tilted my head. _With how I act?_

"We can tell you are unhappy Robinpaw," Lichenpaw meowed. "You have wanted to leave here for a while," she said. Well... she wasn't wrong. "I'll miss you Robinpaw," she whispered. I looked at her with sorrow, although they don't feel like my siblings I still am sorry that I'll be leaving them.

"I'll miss you too," I meowed. "Who else will be coming with me," I meowed. I saw Stonepaw stand up and walk over to me.

"I'll go," he said. _Just like I knew he would._ "Lionpaw? Gravelpaw?" he asked. I looked at my two brothers, and in return they looked at us with sorrow.

"Though neither of us want to leave... I know that you're loyal to Riverclan, Lionpaw," He said. Gravelpaw stood up and slowly walked over to us. Sweet silence covered us after the decision. Each of having our own reasons for staying and leaving, but they only make it harder to leave. We know we would never have a close bond ever again, and we knew that once we left we would become enemies, so in a way we would be considered traitors.

"We'll leave tonight," I meowed. "After training we'll spend sometime saying goodbye, and once the entire clan is asleep we'll head over to the Shadowclan border," I meowed. With one final look at each other we left each of us going to find our mentors.

* * *

"Is something wrong Robinpaw?" Shadowfeather asked. I looked up at my mentor and shook my head no.

"I'm sorry Shadowfeather, but you don't have to be concerned it was only a nightmare," I said. She looked like she didn't believe me, but she left it at that.

"Today we're learning battle moves," she said. _Finally we learn something that might save my life._ "I'll be teaching you the Shoulder drop," she said. I sat in silence and payed close attention. "When we're in a battle you grab your opponent's shoulder then lock them to the ground. Then you can really do anything, but I prefer churning your claws against their spine," she meowed. "You'll try it on me then Swantail will be bringing Lionpaw in," she said. _It figures that I'll be doing it with someone who will be my enemy._

We got into our positions, and once she said go I pounced on her back. I dug my claws into her shoulders, but she threw me off before I could do anything. "You could beat any cay with your size alone," she commented. "You have long claws, but you only put them in half way. Next time when you do it put them in all the way, and don't worry so much for hurting me just worry about locking on," she meowed. I gave a nod then got into my battle stance. "GO!" she yelled. I ran at her with top speed and jumped onto her back. This time I dug my claws into her shoulders all the way. Shadowfeather tried everything she could to get me off, but I was to big for her. "Alright Robinpaw," she meowed. Immediately I let go and fell to the ground. "Good job," she meowed. I noticed blood drip down her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Shadowfeather!" I shouted. I ran over to her side and helped her up.

"You did good, but maybe I'll tell Swantail never mind," she said. I laughed nervously. _Maybe I shouldn't have dug my claws in all the way after all._

I walked Shadowfeather to Frostfur's den, and Shadowfeather told me that Rosedapple and Frogpaw might still be in training. Only when I turned to leave a white she-cat was standing behind me.

"Oh," I sighed. "Hello Frostfur," I mewed. She gave me a blank look then sighed. _I don't know what her problem is today, but she is getting old anyway. I heard that she was going to retire soon._

"A shadow follows you, but be wary. Shadow and Thunder will battle, but the Shadow is neither dark nor light," she said. She pushed me slightly out of the way. _What was that about? What did those words mean?_ I shook my head and pushed the thought aside. I could see Rosedapple and Frogpaw come back into the camp. I ran over to them.

"Are you still training," I asked. "Shadowfeather wanted me to train with you if you were still training," I meowed. They shook their heads.

"Sorry Robinpaw," Frogpaw said. "I just finished my assessment, and so did Mosspaw," he said happily. "We're going to be warriors tonight," he said. The poor tom was jumping around so excitedly.

"Ignore him," Rosedapple snorted. "Their ceremony will happen once Mosspaw comes back," she meowed coldly. I sighed. I was used to cats treating me like this. In the distance I saw Mosspaw run into camp she was too energetic sometimes. All night long she's moving about in her nest keeping the rest of us awake. I was glad they were becoming warriors, but it won't matter how I feel after tonight.

"Let all cats old enough to swim join beneath Half peak for a clan meeting," Mistystar howled. We all gathered beneath Mistystar and waited. "I have a few announcements to make. First of all Mosspaw and Frogpaw are ready to become Warriors of Riverclan," she meowed. "Frogpaw, Mosspaw do you promise to protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

"I do," they both meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I grant you your Warrior names. Mosspaw from now on you'll be known at Mossheart. Starclan should be honored to have you as a Warrior," she meowed. "Frogpaw, from now on you'll be know as Frogleap. Starclan honors you as a Warrior of Riverclan," she meowed.

"Mossheart Frogleap!" we cheered. _Someday I'll be a proud Warrior of Shadowclan._

"As for our next announcement. Springkit and Riverkit have reached the age of six moons old. Springkit step forward. Springkit until you have reached your Warrior name you will be know as Springpaw, Dogtooth shall be your mentor," she meowed. We watched as he happily touched noses with Dogtooth. "Riverkit step forward. Riverkit from now on until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Riverpaw, Spiderstep you shall be young Riverkit's mentor," she said.

"Springpaw Riverpaw!" we cheered once again. Mistystar looked a bit sad with the next news.

"I am sorry to say, but Frostfur has decided to join the elder's den. Frostfur you have served your clan for many moons, and I hope you find the elder's den enjoyable," she said. I looked at the strange white cat, but it appeared she was ignoring everyone. "Clan dismissed."

Once the cats started to leave I began to look for the others. I found them sitting in a corner near the nursery.

"Guys," I said. "It's... it's time to say goodbye," I said softly. Lichenpaw looked like she was about to cry, but surprisingly she didn't. She put on a brave face and said goodbye, but shortly after she ran away crying.

"Don't take it the wrong way," Lionpaw pleaded. "She told me earlier that she couldn't say goodbye. She really doesn't want any of you to go, but then mom came out and made it worse," he said. Gravelpaw snorted. "She was begging us not to hate her," he meowed.

"Too late for that," Gravelpaw spat. He gave a long sigh and licked Lionpaw. "Goodbye brother," he said. He walked away trying to fight tears. Now it was just the three of us.

"Can you two promise that we'll still be family once you leave," he asked. My eyes widened in shock.

"Lionpaw of coarse we'll still be family," I said. "Just because we're leaving does't mean we'll be any-less family," I meowed. He put his head down and looked at our feet. "I'll miss you Lionpaw," I said. It didn't seem to help the situation. "Besides we'll still see each other at the gatherings," I said. just like the others I got up and left them alone to say goodbye. Soon we'll actually be able to meet our father. _This actually went well. I thought there would be more tears then what was shed, but this went better than I expected._

* * *

It was late every cat was sleeping except for the three of us. We left without waking them up, for Lichenpaw might wake the others. The moon shined brightly tonight as if it were guiding us to the Shadowclan border. There was a gentle breeze that carried the scent of pine, and that must have meant we were close. We could see the trees in the distance, so we sat at the border and waited. We didn't know if there was even a cat out here, but we still sat in the snow just in case.

"Robinpaw," Gravelpaw asked. I turned to look at him. "Do you think this is worth it?" he asked. I stared at him for a while the spoke softly.

"I don't know the answer to that question. I believe that everything happens for a reason," I meowed. _I'm such a lire._ "Think about it this way. We finally get to have a chance to be with our father, and I know that's something you have always wanted," I meowed. He nodded his head to tell me that he heard. It was silent again, but this time it didn't last long.

"What is Riverclan cats doing sitting at the border!" A deep voice hissed.


	15. Chapter 15

A dark grey tom approached us slowly. He appeared to be ready to attack us at any moment, but I knew we had to convince him to let us see Rockstar. "Well," he hissed. We stood up and put on a friendly face.

"We have to see Rockstar," I said. _Hopefully this cat is happier with me getting straight to the point._ "it's very important that we see him," I meowed. The cat gave a growl at my statement.

"Why should I let three Riverclan apprentices into our camp, or even near Rockstar," he hissed. I looked this cat in the eyes ready for an argument. " ** _Tell him that you're his kits."_** _That voice... it's Eaglepaw._

"Because we are his kits," I said. The cat gasped in shock, but I could tell that he didn't believe me fully. "If you don't believe me then ask him yourself," I meowed coldly. The cat gave a low hiss. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine then!" he spat. "But if you turn out to be spies," he hissed.

"Well we're not," Stonepaw spoke up. "...How about we share names," he suggested. "I'm Stonepaw, that's Gravelpaw, and that's my sister Robinpaw," he said. The three of us looked at him expectantly.

"Wolfpelt," he hissed. He began to walk away from us, so we followed him to Shadowclan camp. "Don't say anything once we get to camp," he hissed. "Let me do all the talking," he meowed. "It's bad enough that I'm even bringing you here," he spat. I rolled my eyes.

"We're telling you the truth, so you wont get into any trouble," Gravelpaw reasoned. "Rockstar really is our father," he meowed.

"...I'll admit that you do look like him, but that doesn't prove anything," Wolfpelt growled. I sighed. _This cat just doesn't want to give in._ _ **"To him you're outsiders. To him you are just an enemy," Eaglepaw meowed.**_

The smell of Shadowclan grew stronger as we got closer to their camp. I looked up at the sky to find the sun rising. _Soon they'll notice that we are gone, but what will they do? Are they going to come looking for us, or will Skullwhisper tell them about everything, so that they will think we are traitors. **"They already know," he said.**_ I pushed him aside, for why would she tell them but not her own kits?

"Robinpaw are you ready?" Stonepaw asked. He snapped me from my thoughts, so I gave him a small nod. We followed Wolfpelt into their camp, but I was expecting more cats to be asleep. I didn't know if they had a big clan or not, so I didn't know if this was normal. I watched them get ready for battle the cats looked ready to kill. "Why are so many awake?" Stonepaw whispered. We were approaching a large rock, but we were stopped by a large orange tabby.

"Wolfpelt," he growled. "Why have you brought Riverclan cats into our camp?" he hissed. The tom's eyes narrowed and his pelt was raised. "Are you planning something?" he growled. The cat looked at me when he said this. I wanted to claw his face. I know how... I look, but he didn't have to be like that. I'm not out for Shadowclan's blood. Wolfpelt scoffed.

"No Sunfur I'm not," he said. "They claim that they are Rockstar's kits," he said. I gave a nod. "I wanted Rockstar's word," he meowed. I gave a faint growl, for he didn't want to bring us for any reason. "I'm taking them to him now is he awake?" Wolfpelt asked. The tabby gave a nod.

"Well... Rockstar did say that he had kits moons ago, but he said that the mother took them away, so they could be his," Sunfur said. I gave a sigh of relief at least someone believes us.

"That's because we are his kits," I meowed. This cat looked familiar, but when did I? _Was he one of the cat's who met me on the border?_ "You met me on the border... didn't you?" I asked. He looked shocked. "Shouldn't that be enough proof," I said. "Why would a clan leader-" I was cut off by him.

"Rockstar's den is this way," he said. _Why did he cut me off like that?_ He showed us to the den then took off running. The coward.

"Rockstar, I brought you three cats," Wolfpelt said. "They say that they are your kits," he meowed. There was a moment of silence before we heard an excited meow.

"Let them in!" Rockstar meowed. Wolfpelt told us to go inside, but he didn't follow us. When we went into the dark den... he was jumping in his seat. "My kit's," he said. We were a little hesitant to go over to him, but I was the first to go over. "You don't know how long I've waited for you," he meowed.

"Actually we do," Gravelpaw said. Rockstar looked shocked.

"Skullwhisper told us everything," I said. He almost looked relieved. I gave a small smile. "We are here to ask if we can join your clan... Father," I meowed.

"Of coarse you can!" he shouted. "I wanted you to come when you were kits, but I couldn't take that away from your mother," he meowed quietly. "It doesn't matter anymore I have the three of you," he said. "Stonekit, Gravelkit, and Robinkit... you're apprentices now," he meowed. He closed his eyes in bliss.

"...Father," Stonepaw asked. He looked up quickly. "Can you tell us your side of the story," he asked. Rockstar nodded.

"It's the same as she told you, but... when I was training her she was always... hesitant," he meowed. "She was scared of me slightly, so even after I found out that she was going to have kits she was still scared of me," he said. "After we made the deal I went back home... to Shadowclan, and I was heartbroken, but I knew that I had to lead my clan. When I saw you at the border Robinpaw I knew that you were my kit," he said. "I also knew that I would have to get over Skullwhisper. Hollytail asked me to be her mate, so I said yes to her. It's not the same I didn't have any feelings towards her, so after two moons we went our separate ways," he said. "Other than that... that's it," he said.

"You really loved Skullwhisper," Stonepaw said. He nodded.

"Your mother is physically strong, but she is a coward," he meowed deeply. "Over time I have lost most of my feelings of love towards her, but there is still some more there," he said. "Never mind about it anymore," he said. "Get some rest, for later you'll finally be Shadowclan cats," he said.

 **I know that this chapter is a little fast, but that's only because I was stressed over finals (It sucked by the way.) I also know that I haven't posted the Shadowclan cat's yet. ...I'm going to do something I haven't done in a long time, and I have mixed feelings about it. I re-read this story, and i realized that it revolves mostly around Eaglepaw and Robinpaw. I haven't made the clan cat's have much personality. I have done a few like Talonflame who has a carefree personality, Vinetail who is overly grateful to Hawkpaw. I think it's because I'm not really good at creating the personality's for them, and I want this story to be a little more interactive.**

 **Send me your characters. ...I did these on my old account, nor did I want to do anymore, but like I said before I want this to be little more interactive. I already have two cats from two of my friends, so if you want to send me your characters I'll be taking them until Wednesday. I wont take them any later than Wednesday night (12:00 midnight,) so that should give you plenty of time. That's also why this chapter was so short, for I was gong to do clan introductions in this chapter, but then I decided to do this. You don't have to if you don't want to.**

 **So thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you haven't, so you can tell me what I can do better in, in this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

(For the OC cats I'll just use the first names/nicknames of the creator)

Leader Rockstar

Deputy Greywing

Medicine cat Harefoot apprentice Oakpaw

warriors

Foxbreeze

Badgernose

Wolfpelt

Sunfur apprentice Frogpaw

Tigerheart apprentice Yellowpaw

Nightfur ( Sent by Jake)

Clawtail

Pinefang (Sent by Sky) apprentice Spottedpaw (also sent by Sky)

Lionclaw

Bearpelt apprentice Rabbitpaw

Snowheart (Sent by Janna)

Lighteye

Onetail

Redfeather

Rainnose

Blackwhisker apprentice Darkpaw

Bluespirit

Starpelt

Frostshadow apprentice Volepaw

Sandstream

Wildfern

Whitefang

Silvermist

Lightningheart

Apprentices

Volepaw

Darkpaw

Frogpaw

Yellowpaw

Rabbitpaw

Spottedpaw

Oakpaw

Queens

Doeheart Expecting

Woollyfur mother to Pearlkit and Shellkit

Jaybreeze Mother to Shadowkit, Icekit, and Applekit

Elders

Flamehowl

Honeyclaw (Sent by Janna)

Mouseear

Leafheart

 **Sorry this took so long to upload. I had to wait for people to finish sending in their cats.**


	17. Chapter 17

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey, sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long. I was just so angry at people, and I was going through a rough time. But that's all aside now./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI am not discontinuing this story, nor have I abandoned it. I have plans to rewrite this story so it has more details and longer only reason I'm typing this is because I'm starting a story on Robinstar's kits. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThat first chapter will be updated later on today or tomorrow. The way I have it planned will contain spoilers for this story, but I won't reveal too much about Robinstar. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSo thank you for those of you that have been with this story and have enjoyed it. I'm still sorry that I wont be uploading chapters to this story anymore. But I have hope for the future./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThank you!/strong/p 


End file.
